Diferentes
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Una historia romantica, donde los protagonistas pueden ser quienes se imagines, siempre y cuando sean enemigos


No hay una pareja definida en esta mini - historia, puede ser la que ustedes quieran siempre que sean rivales. 

**DIFERENTES**

Por: Jenny Anderson

Me conoces como yo te conozco a ti, ambos nos observamos desde las esquinas, desconocemos lo que piensa el otro y también lo que el otro siente. 

Por mi parte, puedo decirte que no me entiendo, tus palabras hieren mi alma como no puedes ni imaginarte, tengo tantos parches que ya no tengo lugar para uno más y apesar de eso, tu voz es un bálsamo consolador, no tienes idea de lo mucho que añoro tu voz cuando no concordamos en los pasillos, lo mucho que extraño tus ojos fríos y apesar del dolor, el murmullo de tu voz. 

Aquella voz que siempre que se dirige a mi, me lastima y tortura, esa voz cargada de odio que logra tatuar llagas en el corazón y cada llaga tiene tu nombre. 

No se si a ti te duelan las palabras, yo lo dudo y mucho, lo único que se es que cada vez que nos encontramos en los pasillos decimos cosas hirientes, a tal grado que sea el otro el primero en retirarse, pero eso nunca pasa, tu me atacas, yo te ataco y se vuelve un circulo vicioso que esta amenazando con volverme loca y consumirme lentamente. 

Pero de no ser por esos insultos, no lograría hacer que me hablaras, así pues apesar del dolor, tengo el consuelo de escuchar tu voz, así supongo insultarte es mi manera de hacer que te fijes en mi, maldito sea este amor tan retorcido, maldita sea esta necesidad de ti y maldita yo por amarte así. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 

Demonios, estoy escribiendo de nuevo para ti, yo que me burlo de los estúpidos que lo hacen, estoy igual que ellos, escribiendo para ti aun cuando se que jamas lo leerás. 

Por que demonios tenia que fijarme en ti, cuando hay muchas chicas tras de mi, y me enamoro de la única chica que jamas me vería como un hombre. 

Y no te culpo no he hecho más que ser grosero contigo, te he humillado, insultado y sobre todo te he dicho en innumerables ocasiones que te odio, no sabes como me lastima decirte eso pero... 

Me excita demasiado observar tus pupilas iluminadas por la ira, tus sonrisa sarcástica, esa pose de superioridad tan típica de los tuyos, y entonces necesito verte un poco más y te insulto de nuevo, disfrutando y torturándome al mismo tiempo, por que. ¿Como te fijarías en mi cuando lo único que hago es lastimarte?. 

Pero no puedo evitarlo, por que hacerlo seria no escuchar tú voz, no tienes idea del enorme placer que embraga mi cuerpo cuando te veo aparecer por alguna esquina. 

Y tengo que insultarte si quiero escuchar tu voz, así es siempre nuestro ritual, no se hasta que puedo te lastimo, pero no puedo evitarlo, tengo tatuado tu nombre en el alma y duele, no tienes idea de como duele. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 

Siempre que nos vemos nos insultamos pero algo a cambiado, ahora nuestras miradas se cruzan implacables, lo que tenemos es una guerra silenciosa para saber quien es superior. 

Nuestra guerra de miradas se realiza en cualquier momento, durante las clases, en las horas de los alimentos, pero jamas en los pasillos, es como un acuerdo, los pasillos son exclusivos para los insultos, para escuchar aquella voz que me hace temblar de rabia y deseo. 

Nos miramos cuendo nadie nos mira, cuando la gente esta metida en sus cosas, nuestras batallas son breves, pues tus amigos o mis amigos nos sacan de la batalla. 

Algunas veces me pregunto por que seguir así, es decir esa guerra de miradas es, solo una tortura más y al mismo tiempo una explosión de emociones, que empieza a hacerme más difícil de ocultar, ¿Cuanto tiempo seguiremos así?. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 

Guerra de miradas, es que no podíamos ser más originales, aveces pienso que hasta una mosca caería fulminada en caso de cruzar en la línea de nuestra mirada. 

Si pudieras escuchar los latidos de mi corazón cada vez que te veo, entonces si que te darías cuenta de lo que siento, si pudieras observar el brillo de mis pupilas y la paz que me embarga cuendo te observo reír, cuando te observo sin que te des cuenta. 

Llenándome de celos cuando observo a todos lo que se te acercan, a quienes les sonríes y sobre todo aquello en cuyos hombros te apoyan cuendo estas triste, desesperado o dolida. 

Y yo me tengo que conformar con verte en una esquina sin atreverme a tocarte, por que eres la representación de todo lo que alguna vez me enseñaron a odiar y en vez de eso te amo, lo cual provoca que me odie, cuando a quien debería odiar es a ti. 

Y si es necesario arrancarme el corazón para olvidarte estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 

He huido de ti y tus miradas todo este mes, ya no lo soporto, es demasiado para mi amarte como te amo y tener que fingir que te odio. 

No sabes como odio esa maldita palabra, amor, no es más que una tortura, lenta y dolorosa que te deja agonizar sin tener siquiera la esperanza de la muerte. 

No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extraño, no mirarte es horrible y no hablarte aun que sea para insultarte me quema por dentro, las lagrimas que derramo dejan tatuado tu nombre en mi piel. 

Ya no más, estoy dispuesta a arrancarme el corazón para olvidarte, tengo que odiarte, como antes, como siempre. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 

Desapareces como fantasma, y cuando apareces no me diriges ni una miserable mirada, no contestas mis insultos, vives para las clases, no te das cuenta lo mucho que te necesito. 

Maldición te busco en todos lados, pero nada, desapareces tan sutilmente que parece que nadie lo nota, pero yo si lo hago y me pregunto el porque, maldición, no te das cuenta de que necesito de ti para sobrevivir, que eres parte de mi. 

Con un carajo, no puedes hacerme esto, no es justo, ¿Acaso hay alguien?, ¿Por eso lo desapareces lo vas a ver?, o simplemente ahora te has aburrido, encuentras infantil pelear conmigo, te soy tan indiferente, maldita sea, cuendo decías que me odiabas al menos sabia que pensabas en mi, para maldecirme pero lo hacías, ahora te da igual mi presencia. 

Ya ni siquiera me miras, y me dañas aun más de lo que me dañaban tus insultos, aun más de lo que me dañan mis padres, más de lo que me daño yo. 

Talvez sea momento de liberarme y decirte lo que siento, aun cuando tu no lo sientas, así al menos abre liberado mi espíritu. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 

De nuevo tú 

Es que no podía librarme de ti, como se suponía que te olvidaría cuando te encontraba en todos lados, en los pasillos que aun recordaban tus insultos, en mi mente que tenia tu recuerdo, en las clases, y me he dado cuenta que has estado raro todo el día y me preocupo, talvez estas enfermo. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 

Caminaba por uno de los pasillos cuando una mano me obligo a detenerme pegándome a la pared, no podía creerlo eras tú, quien me tenia acorralada. 

-"Suéltame"- casi grite mirándote con odio 

-"No"- contestaste fríamente perdiéndome en tu mirada 

-"Voy a gritar"- amenace cuendo me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, tu me odiabas que te detenía si querías hacerme daño. 

-"Inténtalo"- dijiste mientras me introducías a un aula vacía y cerrabas la puerta, todo esto sin quitarme la vista. 

-"Que quieres?"- Pregunte con aplomo algo que no sentía en ese momento 

-"A ti"- contestaste en un susurro 

POR TODOS LOS DIOSES ME ESTABAS BESANDO. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 

O.K, ya había cometido la estupidez ahora a esperar tu reacción, no quería terminar de besarte, no quería enfrentarme a tu indiferencia, pero eso no paso, colocaste tus manos atrás de mi cuello y me besaste de vuelta, así como si nada importara y no importaba por que en esos momentos tu estabas conmigo. 

-"Te amo"- murmure abrazándote 

-"Yo también te amo"- dijiste besándome de nuevo, entendiendo entonces el por qué de nuestro comportamiento y poniendo fin a la tortura. 

**

FIN

**

**Notas de la autora**

Pues, no tengo nada que decir, salvo que espero recibir sus comentarios y que espero que les guste. 


End file.
